A Mega Man X Zero Story
by Sesshomaru'sChildMaria
Summary: Zero has finially found his daughter. But when him and Mega Man X are finally partners in the year 21xx, his daughter is having problems being a Meverick Hunter. But she doesn't want leave him. What will his Daughter do? Read and Review!
1. Part 1

A Megaman X Zero Story part 2

Questions from the first one will be answered.

Zero is a Full Reploid

Ten was 6 and I made Bass 6 so they could love each other.

Ten was made from a human body and a special cube she received from Doctor Light

This story is about Ten and how she meets Axel Ten is 12 and I'm guessing Axel is 15.

Characters in this story are – Ten, Axel, Zero, X, Alia, Douglas. Signas, and Sigma.

Last off we left X Ten and Zero hearing an alarm in Ten go off. Ten awoke slowly and looked at her father "Father… I sense a reploid in trouble." Ten stood up and ran off again.

"TEN!" Zero ran after her and caught up with her "Ten you're not going alone!" Zero shouted.

"You need to get your mission first dear father." The Japanese colored reploid said and ran off again. Soon she disappeared and was in the city "Holy shit they made a big mess here?" Ten said looking around and saw a 15 year old dark blue reploid run and then stopped and looked at Ten.

"Hello…" said the boy.

"Hi….GAHHHHHH!" Ten screamed getting hit with an electrical force.

The boy reploid blasted his gun at the machine and grabbed Ten's hand and pulled her out.

"Th...Thank you…" Ten said sheepishly and blushed _'Wow he's such a cutie…I wonder what his name is?' _Ten thought and looked at the mysterious reploid.

"It's not safe here. We should get out of here while he can." He said "Oh by the way! I'm Axel who are you?" Axel said.

"Me…I'm Ten…" Ten said quietly.

"YOU'RE TEN! THE LEGENDARY MAVERICK HUNTER!" Axel looked shocked "Wow it's an honor to meet you Ten!" Axel said holding her hand.

"Come on let's get out of here…" Ten said looking a bit worried.

Axel nodded but then stopped seeing a red reploid.

"TEN! GET AWAY FROM THAT MAVERICK!" It was Zero.

"No dad! He's not a Maverick! He helped me!" Ten said.

Axel blinked "I hunt Mavericks? Why are you calling me a Maverick? Wait a minute…Is that Zero?" Axel said.

"Yeah it is Axel…He's my dad." Ten said and smiled.

"HA! Ten you can never survive on your own! I knew I should have followed!" Zero said with a grin.

"DAD!" Ten blasted her gun and ran off.

"TEN! TEN COME BACK!" Zero and Axel shouted. Zero had taken the hit from the blast Ten had shoot.

Ten was gone.

"Not again!" Zero yelled "ARGH! I CAN NEVER KEEP TABS ON THAT GIRL!" Zero shouted.

"Maybe you should be more nicer to her." Axel said.

"I am nice to her. She's the only one I'm ever nice to…She must have inherited my temper when she was with me…" Zero said to himself.

_' Ten was so adorable…Such cute breast caps and body…I think I'm in love…' _Axel thought and ran in the same direction Ten had run in.

Zero followed after Axel.

Ten was in an alleyway crying "Stupid Dad! Always worrying about me! I don't need to be watched! HUMPH!" Ten was crying and soon heard 2 reploids coming toward her. She drew her purple saber only to see Zero and Axel "Oh it's you 2." Ten said putting her saber away.

Axel walked by her and sat beside her "You're pretty cute." Axel said and hugged Ten. and accidentally touched her breast cap.

Ten blushed and looked at Axel's hand on her. She hadn't said a word.

Zero blinked "Come on we found the reploid lets take him back to H.Q." Zero said and teleported away from them.

Axel and Ten looked at each other and kissed each other on the lips just once and teleported to H.Q.

When there Zero put handcuffs on Axel.

"Hey! I'm not a criminal!" Axel shouted.

"Yeah sure you aren't you probably are the reason this city is messed up!" Zero said taking Axel to X.

Ten followed behind thinking of the moment they had just had in the alleyway. Ten smiled and then looked at Zero and Axel and sighed.

_'She must be in love with this reploid…I never seen Ten so happy around anyone else but me.' _Zero thought and looked at Ten.

Axel looked back at Ten and smiled at her _'Maybe I can get something started with this girl. She seems to like me a lot!' _Axel smiled a little and looked in front again.

They entered X's room and saw X at something like a judges stand "I've heard you've been causing mischief and suffering! What do you have to say for yourself?" X said looking at Axel.

Axel said nothing.

"Uncle X…" Ten got cut off.

"No Ten! Do not stick up for him!" X yelled at her.

"Uncle X why are you being so hard on Axel! He saved me!" Ten said.

"He saved you? Ten you could protect yourself?" X said.

"I WAS SNUCK UP ON!" Ten yelled.

"Ok calm down! We'll let him stay alive. But not here." X said "As for that Ten that means you can't go near.." X got cut off by Ten's grinning.

"I can go near him if I want to! Uncle X you outta be ashamed of yourself!" Ten shouted and ran out of the room to hers.

"Ten…" X was silent "You can stay here but don't get to close to Ten. She's probably in love with you!" X said.

Axel blinked "I love her too…" Axel said.

Zero grinned "Better not do anything to my daughter or else." Zero threatened and walked out.

Axel followed and ran to Ten's room and saw her laying in a 2 person capsule "What are you doing Ten?" Axel asked going over by here and laid beside her.

"Thinking…Axel…" Ten looked at him and kissed him deeply on lips and held it.

Axel said nothing but kissed Ten too accidentally sticking his tongue in her mouth.

Ten didn't mind she stuck her tongue in his mouth too. They began making out with each other. Axel and Ten seemed to enjoy it. Soon they let go and looked into each others eyes getting lost in them. _'So pretty….' _Axel thought. _'So handsome.' _Ten thought.

Axel held Ten to him and touched her breast cap again but he meant to do it.

Ten blushed and ended up touching Axel's chest.

"Ten…." Axel sounded delighted.

Ten looked at him and put a finger on his lips "Shhhhh." Ten said and kissed him again with a little more passion in it.

Axel was a very, very delighted. He held Ten close to him and kissed her back.

Zero had barged in and saw them kissing "TEN! AXEL!" Zero sounded mad.

Ten and Axel looked at Zero but said nothing.

"Axel! Get off of her now!" Zero yelled.

" O..o..Ok…" Axel said and let of Ten laying her down on her capsule again and got up.

Ten looked at Axel and Zero and said nothing _'Axel…such a good kisser…so cute and gently…his body is awesome.' _Ten had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
Zero walked over by Ten and looked at her "Ten…you don not kiss someone you just met! Do you hear me?" Zero yelled.

"Dad…I think I'm in love…I think it's true love…I haven't loved anyone since I was 6. Bass…" Ten looked at her father and said nothing more.

Axel looked at Ten and Zero and smiled at Ten soon walking out of the room "She gives me so much delight…" Axel said to himself.

X was walking down the hallway and saw Axel outside of Ten's room "Were you in her room?" X asked.

"Oh yeah I was.." Axel said quietly.

"Hmmm…." X blinked.

: That night:

Ten was outside on top of the base alone "The city is a wreck…Those damn Mavericks…" Ten said.

Axel came out and saw Ten without her helmet on "Ten?" Axel went over by her.

"Axel…" Ten looked at him. Her eyes with tears in them.

"Ten….shhhhhh don't cry." Axel went over by Ten and held her "Shhhhh." Axel said smoothing Ten's hair.

"Axel…I love you…I love you so much…" Ten said

"And I you." Axel said holding Ten still "Ten… what's wrong. Why are you crying Ten?" Axel asked.

"Because The Mavericks are destroying this city…and I love you…I'm scared my father and Uncle X won't let me love you…" Ten said.

Alia came up and saw Axel and Ten together "Ten Axel? What are you 2 still doing awake…" Alia asked.

"Aunt Alia! Please don't tell my father or Uncle X please don't!" Ten looked at her aunt with teared eyes and she started crying.

"Ten…I won't tell…I fell in Love with Megaman when I first met him. I know what true love is. You must love Axel to that extent." Alia said

Ten looked at her aunt and then Axel and hugged Axel, crying.

"Shhhhh." Axel said holding Ten close to him "Ten…I love you…I always will…" Axel said.

"And I will always love you too." Ten said looking at Axel and kissed him deeply on the lips and held it.

Alia smiled and left Axel and Ten alone.

Axel kissed Ten deeply back.

: Next Morning:

Zero was awake seeing Ten asleep. He saw Axel in the guest capsule _'Ten...my daughter…why are you in love with this reploid…' _Zero thought.

Alia walked in seeing Zero awake "Zero are you ok?" Alia said.

"Huh…Yeah I am…" Zero walked out and went to the top of the base looking at the city from where he stood "Damn those fucking Mavericks." Zero said making a fist.

Ten was soon there and saw Zero "Daddy…" Ten went beside him and looked at him.

"Ten…" Zero held Ten close "Ten…why are you in love with him…why a reploid we have just met…" Zero said.

"Dad… I don't know I just do…" Ten said quietly and hugged her dad "Dad…don't worry…" Ten said quietly and softly.

"Ten…"Zero picked her up "Your getting big so fast…Your getting older I wish you could be 6 again…"Zero said.

"Dad…" Ten looked away "I'm a grown woman reploid. Sooner or later you're going to have to let me go…"Ten said.

Zero heard Ten and said nothing _'Sooner or later I'll have to let you go…out into a world full of mavericks…' _Zero thought.

Ten looked at her father and held onto him "Dad…I promise when I'm strong enough…I want to be just like you. A high class rank robot that leads a command unit!" Ten said.

'_Ten…'_ Zero was getting tears in him eyes "Ten…I don't want you to grow up to fast… I love you the way you are and nothing can change that. You'll always be my daughter…" Zero said.

Ten smiled and jumped out of her dad's arms and smiled. Soon she ran off and went back into the base. She ran into her room and saw Axel awake.

Axel went over by Ten and kissed her "Morning Ten." Axel said rubbing his nose on hers. Axel picked her up and swung her around and around gently.

Ten giggled and hugged Axel "Axel…"Ten said quietly and softly hugging Axel.

"Ten…what is it?" Axe asked.

Out of no where came a sudden blast and between the 2 was a giant hand. It grabbed Ten and ran off.

Axel looked shocked at what happened after the smoke cleared "TEN!" Axel screamed.

Zero, X, Alia, Signas, and Douglas ran in.

"TEN!" Zero glared at Axel and grabbed him "WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Zero yelled.

"No…nothing Zero I swear! Someone came and took her!" Axel said with fear.

Sigma's laugh entered the room and soon he appeared holding Ten in his arms.

Ten was knocked out.

"TEN! SIGMA GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Zero glared and drew his Z-saber and glared at Sigma.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I plan to keep this girl! She may be useful in my plans!" Sigma said holding Ten.

Ten woke up slowly and saw Sigma. She started screaming and soon Sigma had kissed her with a special kiss. Ten was getting hypnotized and soon she was kissing Sigma too. Her eyes were blank and she didn't know what was going on. She felt so much delight kissing Sigma.

Axel and Zero could tell Ten was controlled because she was screaming before.

Everyone glared at Sigma.

Sigma put Ten down and stood by her "Now Ten…Attack the Maverick Hunters!" Sigma said.

Ten nodded and drew the T-saber and ran at Zero.

X and Zero fought and knocked Ten back.

Sigma grinned and blasted a plasma blast at X and Zero.

Axel took the blow and screamed.

"AXEL!" X and Zero shouted.

Ten and Axel both stood up looking at each other. Ten's brown eyes returned to her and she was normal. She grinned at Sigma and stabbed him and slashed him all up killing him almost instantly.

Sigma disappeared from there and was gone.

Axel held Ten close seeing she was about to faint which Ten did.

Ten's helmet fell off and Ten's hair fell to the floor. She looked exhausted and tired.

"Ten's human part of her body couldn't take the pressure of attacking us which resulted in her fainting…" Alia said scanning Ten's body.

"Ten's almost a full reploid…" Zero said and looked at Axel and Ten.

Axel held her close and soon was holding her in his arms "Ten…"Axel said quietly He walked over by Zero and gave Ten to him only to get her back.

"She loves you and you love her." Zero said looking at him "You can stay here and you can go near her. I'll allow you to love her. "Zero said almost smiling. He walked out of the room.

X and Alia looked at each other "We haven't had fun in a while X." Alia said.

"Alia…"X looked at her and kissed her in the lips.

Signas and Douglas walked out leaving the 4 of them alone.

Ten awoke slowly and saw Axel "A...Axel…"She looked at him and smiled.

Axel set her down and kissed her passionately but something was bother Axel. Something he wanted to do with Ten. What is it he wants to do? Find out next time!


	2. Part 2

A Megaman X Zero Story part 2

Question from the first one will be answered.

Zero is a Full Reploid

Ten was 6 and I made Bass 6 so they could love each other.

Ten was made from a human body and a special cube she received from Doctor Light

This story is about Ten and how she meets Axel Ten is 12 and I'm guessing Axel is 15.

Characters in this story are – Ten, Axel, Zero, X, Alia, Douglas. Signas and Sigma.

Last off we left X Ten and Zero hearing an alarm in Ten go off. Ten awoke slowly and looked at her father

"Father… I sense a reploid in trouble." Ten stood up and ran off again.

"TEN!" Zero ran after her and caught up with her "Ten you're not going alone!" Zero shouted.

"You need to get your mission first dear father." The Japanese colored reploid said and ran off again. Soon she disappeared and was in the city

"Holy shit they made a big mess here?" Ten said looking around and saw a 15 year old dark blue reploid run and then stopped and looked at Ten.

"Hello…" said the boy.

"Hi….GAHHHHHH!" Ten screamed getting hit with an electrical force.

The boy reploid blasted his gun at the machine and grabbed Ten's hand and pulled her out.

"Th-Thank you…" Ten said sheepishly and blushed _'Wow he's such a cutie…I wonder what his name is?' _Ten thought and looked at the mysterious reploid.

"It's not safe here. We should get out of here while he can." He said "Oh by the way! I'm Axel who are you?" Axel said.

"Me…I'm Ten…" Ten said quietly.

"YOU'RE TEN! THE LEGENDARY MAVERICK HUNTER!" Axel looked shocked "Wow it's an honor to meet you Ten!" Axel said holding her hand.

"Come on let's get out of here…" Ten said looking a bit worried.

Axel nodded but then stopped seeing a red reploid.

"TEN! GET AWAY FROM THAT MAVERICK!" It was Zero.

"No dad! He's not a Maverick! He helped me!" Ten said.

Axel blinked "I hunt Mavericks? Why are you calling me a Maverick? Wait a minute…Is that Zero?" Axel said.

"Yeah it is Axel…He's my dad." Ten said and smiled.

"HA! Ten you can never survive on your own! I knew I should have followed!" Zero said with a grin.

"DAD!" Ten blasted her gun and ran off.

"TEN! TEN COME BACK!" Zero and Axel shouted.

Ten was gone.

"Not again!" Zero yelled "ARGH! I CAN NEVER KEEP TABS ON THAT GIRL!" Zero shouted.

"Maybe you should be more nicer to her." Axel said.

"I am nice to her. She's the only one I'm ever nice to…She must have inherited my temper when she was with me…" Zero said to himself.

_' Ten was so adorable…Such cute breast caps and body…I think I'm in love…' _Axel thought and ran in the same direction Ten had run in.

Zero followed after Axel.

Ten was in an alleyway crying "Stupid Dad! Always worrying about me! I don't need to be watched! HUMPH!" Ten was crying and soon heard 2 reploids coming toward her. She drew her purple saber only to see Zero and Axel "Oh it's you 2." Ten said putting her saber away.

Axel walked by her and sat beside her "You're pretty cute." Axel said and hugged Ten. and accidentally touched her breast cap.

Ten blushed and looked at Axel's hand on her. She hadn't said a word.

Zero blinked "Come on we found the reploid lets take him back to H.Q." Zero said and teleported away from them.

Axel and Ten looked at each other and kissed each other on the lips just once and teleported to H.Q.

When there Zero put handcuffs on Axel.

"Hey! I'm not a criminal!" Axel shouted.

"Yeah sure you aren't you probably are the reason this city is messed up!" Zero said taking Axel to X.

Ten followed behind thinking of the moment they had just had in the alleyway. Ten smiled and then looked at Zero and Axel and sighed.

_'She must be in love with this reploid…I never seen Ten so happy around anyone else but me.' _Zero thought and looked at Ten.

Axel looked back at Ten and smiled at her _'Maybe I can get something started with this girl. She seems to like me a lot!' _Axel smiled a little and looked in front again.

They entered X's room and saw X at something like a judges stand "I've heard you've been causing mischief and suffering! What do you have to say for yourself?" X said looking at Axel.

Axel said nothing.

"Uncle X…" Ten got cut off.

"No Ten! Do not stick up for him!" X yelled at her.

"Uncle X why are you being so hard on Axel! He saved me!" Ten said.

"He saved you? Ten you could protect yourself?" X said.

"I WAS SNUCK UP ON!" Ten yelled.

"Ok calm down! We'll let him stay alive. But not here." X said "As for that Ten that means you can't go near..." X got cut off by Ten's grinning.

"I can go near him if I want to! Uncle X you outta be ashamed of yourself!" Ten shouted and ran out of the room to hers.

"Ten…" X was silent "You can stay here but don't get to close to Ten. She's probably in love with you!" X said.

Axel blinked "I love her too…" Axel said.

Zero grinned "Better not do anything to my daughter or else." Zero threatened and walked out.

Axel followed and ran to Ten's room and saw her laying in a 2 person capsule "What are you doing Ten?" Axel asked going over by here and laid beside her.

"Thinking…Axel…" Ten looked at him and kissed him deeply on lips and held it.

Axel said nothing but kissed Ten too accidentally sticking his tongue in her mouth.

Ten didn't mind she stuck her tongue in his mouth too. They began making out with each other. Axel and Ten seemed to enjoy it. Soon they let go and looked into each others eyes getting lost in them. _'So pretty….' _Axel thought. _'So handsome.' _Ten thought.

Axel held Ten to him and touched her breast cap again but he meant to do it.

Ten blushed and ended up touching Axel's chest.

"Ten…." Axel sounded delighted.

Ten looked at him and put a finger on his lips "Shhhhh." Ten said and kissed him again with a little more passion in it.

Axel was a very, very delighted. He held Ten close to him and kissed her back.

Zero had barged in and saw them kissing "TEN! AXEL!" Zero sounded mad.

Ten and Axel looked at Zero but said nothing.

"Axel! Get off of her now!" Zero yelled.

" O..o..Ok…" Axel said and let of Ten laying her down on her capsule again and got up.

Ten looked at Axel and Zero and said nothing _'Axel…such a good kisser…so cute and gently…his body is awesome.' _Ten had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
Zero walked over by Ten and looked at her "Ten…you don not kiss someone you just met! Do you hear me?" Zero yelled.

"Dad…I think I'm in love…I think it's true love…I haven't loved anyone since I was 6. Bass…" Ten looked at her father and said nothing more.

Axel looked at Ten and Zero and smiled at Ten soon walking out of the room "She gives me so much delight…" Axel said to himself.

X was walking down the hallway and saw Axel outside of Ten's room "Were you in her room?" X asked.

"Oh yeah I was.." Axel said quietly.

"Hmmm…." X blinked.

: That night:

Ten was outside on top of the base alone "The city is a wreck…Those damn Mavericks…" Ten said.

Axel came out and saw Ten without her helmet on "Ten?" Axel went over by her.

"Axel…" Ten looked at him. Her eyes with tears in them.

"Ten….shhhhhh don't cry." Axel went over by Ten and held her "Shhhhh." Axel said smoothing Ten's hair.

"Axel…I love you…I love you so much…" Ten said

"And I you." Axel said holding Ten still "Ten… what's wrong. Why are you crying Ten?" Axel asked.

"Because The Mavericks are destroying this city…and I love you…I'm scared my father and Uncle X won't let me love you…" Ten said.

Alia came up and saw Axel and Ten together "Ten Axel? What are you 2 still doing awake…" Alia asked.

"Aunt Alia! Please don't tell my father or Uncle X please don't!" Ten looked at her aunt with teared eyes and she started crying.

"Ten…I won't tell…I fell in Love with Megaman when I first met him. I know what true love is. You must love Axel to that extent." Alia said

Ten looked at her aunt and then Axel and hugged Axel, crying.

"Shhhhh." Axel said holding Ten close to him "Ten…I love you…I always will…" Axel said.

"And I will always love you too." Ten said looking at Axel and kissed him deeply on the lips and held it.

Alia smiled and left Axel and Ten alone.

Axel kissed Ten deeply back.

: Next Morning:

Zero was awake seeing Ten asleep. He saw Axel in the guest capsule _'Ten...my daughter…why are you in love with this reploid…' _Zero thought.

Alia walked in seeing Zero awake "Zero are you ok?" Alia said.

"Huh…Yeah I am…" Zero walked out and went to the top of the base looking at the city from where he stood "Damn those fucking Mavericks." Zero said making a fist.

Ten was soon there and saw Zero "Daddy…" Ten went beside him and looked at him.

"Ten…" Zero held Ten close "Ten…why are you in love with him…why a reploid we have just met…" Zero said.

"Dad… I don't know I just do…" Ten said quietly and hugged her dad "Dad…don't worry…" Ten said quietly and softly.

"Ten…"Zero picked her up "Your getting big so fast…Your getting older I wish you could be 6 again…"Zero said.

"Dad…" Ten looked away "I'm a grown woman reploid. Sooner or later you're going to have to let me go…"Ten said.

Zero heard Ten and said nothing _'Sooner or later I'll have to let you go…out into a world full of mavericks…' _Zero thought.

Ten looked at her father and held onto him "Dad…I promise when I'm strong enough…I want to be just like you. A high class rank robot that leads a command unit!" Ten said.

'_Ten…'_ Zero was getting tears in him eyes "Ten…I don't want you to grow up to fast… I love you the way you are and nothing can change that. You'll always be my daughter…" Zero said.

Ten smiled and jumped out of her dad's arms and smiled. Soon she ran off and went back into the base. She ran into her room and saw Axel awake.

Axel went over by Ten and kissed her "Morning Ten." Axel said rubbing his nose on hers. Axel picked her up and swung her around and around gently.

Ten giggled and hugged Axel "Axel…"Ten said quietly and softly hugging Axel.

"Ten…what is it?" Axe asked.

Out of no where came a sudden blast and between the 2 was a giant hand. It grabbed Ten and ran off.

Axel looked shocked at what happened after the smoke cleared "TEN!" Axel screamed.

Zero, X, Alia, Signas, and Douglas ran in.

"TEN!" Zero glared at Axel and grabbed him "WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Zero yelled.

"No…nothing Zero I swear! Someone came and took her!" Axel said with fear.

Sigma's laugh entered the room and soon he appeared holding Ten in his arms.

Ten was knocked out.

"TEN! SIGMA GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Zero glared and drew his Z-saber and glared at Sigma.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I plan to keep this girl! She may be useful in my plans!" Sigma said holding Ten.

Ten woke up slowly and saw Sigma. She started screaming and soon Sigma had kissed her with a special kiss. Ten was getting hypnotized and soon she was kissing Sigma too. Her eyes were blank and she didn't know what was going on. She felt so much delight kissing Sigma.

Axel and Zero could tell Ten was controlled because she was screaming before.

Everyone glared at Sigma.

Sigma put Ten down and stood by her "Now Ten…Attack the Maverick Hunters!" Sigma said.

Ten nodded and drew the T-saber and ran at Zero.

X and Zero fought and knocked Ten back.

Sigma grinned and blasted a plasma blast at X and Zero.

Axel took the blow and screamed.

"AXEL!" X and Zero shouted.

Ten and Axel both stood up looking at each other. Ten's brown eyes returned to her and she was normal. She grinned at Sigma and stabbed him and slashed him all up killing him almost instantly.

Sigma disappeared from there and was gone.

Axel held Ten close seeing she was about to faint which Ten did.

Ten's helmet fell off and Ten's hair fell to the floor. She looked exhausted and tired.

"Ten's human part of her body couldn't take the pressure of attacking us which resulted in her fainting…" Alia said scanning Ten's body.

"Ten's almost a full reploid…" Zero said and looked at Axel and Ten.

Axel held her close and soon was holding her in his arms "Ten…"Axel said quietly He walked over by Zero and gave Ten to him only to get her back.

"She loves you and you love her." Zero said looking at him "You can stay here and you can go near her. I'll allow you to love her. "Zero said almost smiling. He walked out of the room.

X and Alia looked at each other "We haven't had fun in a while X." Alia said.

"Alia…"X looked at her and kissed her in the lips.

Signas and Douglas walked out leaving the 4 of them alone.

Ten awoke slowly and saw Axel "A...Axel…"She looked at him and smiled.

Axel set her down and kissed her passionately but something was bother Axel. Something he wanted to do with Ten. What is it he wants to do? Find out next time!


End file.
